The present invention generally relates to the propulsion and control systems of a torpedo.
These systems in one prior art device have several disadvantages. These include sluggish speed control that results in speed variations at alternate depths and speed variability from one system to the other. These are sources of error in fire control. Another disadvantage is that the propelling force is supplied by one rotating impeller only. Although its reactional torque is counteracted by a stator in the shroud, the relationship is fixed and subject to change with changing modes of weapon such as speed, depth, climb, dive, etc., which induce conditions of instability in the roll control mechanisms. A further problem is that the weapon must have stabilizing fins. The positioning of these fins induces additional hydraulic drag into the system. This creates a source of power drain and a form of masking of the free flow of seawater. Another device has poor speed, depth and endurance capabilities.
By comparison with these two representative weapons a main objective of this invention is to provide a weapon which will run quietly and effectively while being light and relatively inexpensive.